Penny For Your Thoughts?
by LaurenBlack13
Summary: Kendall is sent to live with his aunt after his parents die, but he is nothing more than a slave to them. One day, a royal invitation is delivered and Kendall starts scheming. See how one night changes his life forever. Kogan! Based on Cinderella. Lil bit of smut at the end.


**Author's Note:**

**Wow, I haven't posted anything for a while. This took me forever to write. I was being lazy. Oh, well...**

**Anyway, I was thinking about making this a series of fairy tale one-shots. I have ideas for a few stories, so let me know what you guys think.**

**Also, I'd like to thank my wonderful, amazing beta **_PerfectMirror14 _**for dealing with my horrible English. Everyone should go read her new story **_Don't Forget Me_**. It has ghost Logan in it! It's also her baby.**

**I'd like to point out that Katie's age in this is only two years younger than Kendall, for story purposes. It just makes more sense. That makes her sixteen and Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos eighteen. Also, this story is set during the time period with some modern aspects.  
**

**Read on my people! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Penny for Your Thoughts?**

Kendall Knight was positive his parents loved him. Even if it was just a little bit—he was sure they did. Or had.

They had died when he was five. He was too young to really remember what life had been like before moving in with his dad's sister. If he concentrated really hard, he thought he could see flashes of smiles or a glimpse or his mother happily dancing with him and his little sister, Katie, around their living room.

So he was positive his parents had loved him, even though they had sent him to live with these awful people he was supposed to call family, considering he and Katie were little more than slaves to them.

His aunt Marlene was a strict woman. How her two daughters got away with everything, he didn't know. Kendall had taken more than one beating for messing up something extremely trivial.

Her daughters, Jo and Camille were his age and very spoiled. Jo was the worst out of the two. She only acknowledged them if she needed something, and sometimes not even then. She would order someone else to ask for her. Camille wasn't as bad. She usually said please and thank you, but never tried to make life any easier on them. After dealing with them for most of his life, Kendall had just learned it was easier to bite his tongue and vent up in the attic later.

His dad's side of the family was very rich. When his dad had died, his sister had inherited what was left of the fortune that had been split between them. They lived on a grand estate. There were fruit orchards, vegetable gardens, and flower beds. It really was a beautiful place to live. And even though the mansion they lived in had rooms to spare, Kendall and Katie lived in the attic. The only good thing about living there was that his cousins would never set foot above the third floor.

When Kendall was nine, two boys came to live with them. Their parents had also died, but they weren't related to him or each other. Still to this day, Kendall had no idea why his aunt Marlene would "adopt" two more boys if she already had two children she didn't want. His best theory was that they were simply more slave labor, and so far, he hadn't been proven wrong.

The boys' names were James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. To say he was shocked to find them up in his attic talking to Katie one day was a bit of an understatement. The three boys quickly became friends. Needless to say, the boys told each other everything. Carlos and James didn't care when Kendall told them he was gay, just like Kendall and James hadn't cared when Carlos said he might be bi.

As the years went by, the three friends grew, as did their friendship and their chores around the house. His aunt thought that because they were older, they could work harder and longer. The three barely made it up to the attic each night before passing out.

Kendall sometimes thought that James had it the easiest, but then he remembered who his cousins were and how they act and quickly changes his mind. James had become a favorite plaything of his cousins, particularly Jo since she didn't seem to care about anyone's feelings but her own. They enjoyed that he was pretty and "loved to play with him," as they so delicately put it. He was like their life-sized doll.

Katie worked down in the kitchens most of the time and, more often than not, slept there with the rest of the kitchen staff, saying she couldn't handle sleeping in a cramped attic with three teenage boys. Kendall couldn't say he didn't blame her. Even though they were best friends, they did fight. It was awkward and lonely when they did, but they always made up.

To make life easier, the three sang a lot. The discovered they were pretty good at it. They would sing while they swept, while they dusted, while they mopped, while they fixed. They would sing until his aunt threatened to beat them within an inch of their lives, and sometimes even then, they would keep going. Music was something that helped them get through all of this before they could finally leave.

Kendall couldn't wait for that day.

* * *

The morning of the June third started off like any other morning. The boys woke up at dawn, Katie having slept in the kitchens again. They had to get up that early to prepare for the day. It was the exact reason why they didn't have curtains; the sun always woke them up. Or should he say, woke Kendall up. Kendall had to do everything short of toss them out the window to get James and Carlos up in the mornings.

By midmorning, Kendall, James and Carlos had accomplished quite a bit. They had waxed all the floors and beat all the rugs. The floors were spotless, and they were quite proud of themselves. They were halfway through singing their seventeenth song of the morning when there was a loud knock on the door. They looked at the door in wonder from their spots on the stairs.

"Don't just sit there! Answer it!" His aunt screeched. Even though it was noon, and his aunt and cousins were not even out of their rooms yet, they were not polite this early in the day. How she knew none of them had moved to answer, Kendall didn't know.

Kendall scrambled up off the floor, straightening his spine as he ran for the door.

The large door swung open with an impressive _swoosh_, revealing a round man in a traditional black and white tuxedo. He even wore a top hat. It made him look a bit like a penguin.

Kendall choked back a laugh, "May I help you, Sir?" Kendall asked while gesturing for the man to enter.

He stepped inside, removing his top hat as he went. "I have an official invitation from the royal family inviting this household to a ball a week from tomorrow," the man said and removed a thick envelope from his jacket. He handed it to a shocked Kendall, who simply stood there and stared.

"T-thank you, Sir. Can I get you anything before you go?" Kendall asked. Manners were one of the first things he learned after moving here.

"No, thank you. Yours was the last on the list, and I must get back. The Mitchell's will be needing me," the man said stiffly. He bowed slightly before turning on his heel, placing his had back onto his balding head and exiting the estate.

Kendall closed the door behind him and leaned against it. A ball. A royal ball. And his whole household was invited! He was part of the household, which meant he could go if he wanted to.

"Kendall, what's in the envelope? What did Mr. Penguin want?" Carlos asked when he had finally gotten a hold of his senses and decided he had better take this up to his aunt. James and Carlos were sitting at the foot of the stairs waiting for him.

"It's an invitation from the Mitchell's. A royal ball, apparently," Kendall said. He watched as his friends' face dropped. "Although, he did say that the whole household was invited, so…" Kendall let his statement hang in the air. He knew it was probably pointless to hope, but he hoped anyway. He wanted to go to the ball, just to see what life was like outside this rat hole. His friends' faces brightened when he said that, but he could still see the doubt in their eyes.

Kendall started up the steps when he heard Carlos' voice behind him, "You'll ask your aunt, won't you?"

Although it wasn't a complete statement, Kendall understood what he said. The blond simply nodded and climbed the rest of the stairs, bracing himself for the yelling he knew was going to happen.

Kendall knocked on the door before entering the room, "Aunt Marlene? The man at the do-" Kendall was cut off by his aunt's glare.

"Did I give you permission to enter?" His aunt asked in an icy voice.

"No, Ma'am," Kendall answered, looking at his feet, "I just thought you would like to know who was at the door."

"No one cares what you think," she spat, "But since you are up here, you might as well tell me what they wanted," she said from her perch on the bed.

"It was invitation to a royal ball. The Mitchell's are throwing one a week from tomorrow. I don't know why, but the whole household is invited."

"I see. And I suppose you thought you and your little friends could go because the word household was mentioned?"

"Yes, Ma'am." At this point Kendall just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

His aunt's cackle broke through his thoughts. "Like the Mitchell's want filth like you dirtying up their palace." She laughed again. Kendall could feel the tears prickling at his eyes, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Give me the invitation and get out."

Kendall scurried over to the bed and quickly handed her the paper. He practically ran out of the room.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, where James and Carlos awaited, he practically blew up.

"I can't take this anymore!" He whispered. Sound carried easily in the high-ceiling mansion.

"That bad, huh?" James asked.

"That's a no then?" Carlos said.

"It's not even that! I have as much right to go to that ball as they do. So do you guys. I just want to go to prove her wrong now! Maybe even talk to the prince just to show her that-that…" Kendall trailed off. His anger had seemed to seep out of him.

"Talk to the prince for what?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe for a kiss?" James taunted.

"Oh, shut up," Kendall glared. "To talk to the prince to prove that maybe even filth like us have a shot. I don't know!"

"Why is he even throwing a ball?" Carlos asked.

"I have no clue. All the details were in the invite."

"Well, if we want to go, I suppose we better find out," James said with a grin.

"Kendall, make him stop. James! Stop it! You know that grin freaks me out!" Carlos yelled, flinging a sponge at the pretty boy's face in hopes of erasing the devious look in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind, James?" Kendall asked, grinning himself.

Carlos looked between the two for a long moment before saying, "You two scare me."

* * *

The plan was simple really. James knew that Kendall's cousins wouldn't be able to shut up about the details, even in his presence, so all they had to do was be patient. Four days later they knew every detail on that invitation without even looking inside it.

"So the ball starts at seven?" Carlos asked.

"Yup," James answered. The three were sitting in their makeshift beds in the attic. "Apparently the prince is looking for a partner."

"They are throwing a huge ball just to find him a wife?" Carlos asked in amazement.

"Not necessarily a wife. I heard Jo complaining about it," James cleared his throat and began quoting what Jo had said in a high falsetto, "'I can't believe that our prince likes men, too. I suppose I will have to fix that once we are married, because I cannot and will not stand for it.'"

The three doubled over at the astounding likeness to Jo's voice. Once they had stopped laughing James said, "So Kendall might actually get a kiss after all."

"James, shut up. I don't even know what he looks like. Why in the world would he kiss me? Anyway, how are we even going to get there?" Kendall stated.

"We can take one of your aunt's extra carriages. She has, like, ten. We leave after she does and make sure to get back before they do. Easy."

"Okay, say that does work. Where are we going to get tuxedoes?"

That seemed to shut Carlos and James up for a moment before James turned very red in the face.

"What?" Carlos asked, seeing the pretty boy's face.

"I know where we can get a few tuxedoes," James said flatly, but his face was still tinted pink.

"Where? It's not like we have dress clothes just lying around."

"Jo enjoys playing dress up," James said shuddering.

Kendall and Carlos simply nodded, understanding completely.

"I hate to break it to you, James, but you're taller than both of us," Carlos said.

Kendall thought for a moment. "Wait! Kelly, she can sew!"

Kelly was the head of the kitchen. She was the closest thing the boys had to a mother here. She would always feed them when his aunt forgot and patched them up after beatings.

"Yeah, she could tailor them," Carlos said excitedly.

"She's not going to have time to do that! Is she?" Kendall asked, uncertain. He didn't want to get her in trouble with his aunt.

James shrugged. "We can ask. If she says no, then I guess we can roll them up? Or you two can. All the suits were made for me." James practically spat the last words out.

"All right, then. This might work," Kendall said hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah! Party time!" Carlos shouted. The other two glared at him.

"Carlos, we still have three days until the ball, a lot could go wrong between now and then." Kendall pointed out.

Carlos just shrugged and followed the two taller boys out of the attic.

* * *

Procuring the three suits was actually easier than they thought it would be. Kendall's aunt and cousins left two days before the ball to go diamond shopping. As soon as they were out the door, the three boys ran up to Jo's closet and grabbed three tuxedoes. With the amount of clothing in the closet, they doubted the three suits would be missed.

Before long, they found themselves in the kitchens, arms full of dress wear, pleading with Kelly.

"Please, please, pleeeaaase, Kelly!?" Carlos begged. He was even using the puppy dog eyes. Kelly simply stood there with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

"No."

"C'mon, Kelly, please? Why not?" James asked.

"Because your plan won't work and I don't want to have to patch you all up when the Mistress finds out."

"Kelly, she won't find out," Kendall said through a pile of clothes. Somehow, throughout the conversation he had ended up with all their clothing.

"We have it all planned. She won't catch us," Carlos said frantically.

Kelly sighed. Kendall watched her eyes scan across them and back again. He could practically see the thoughts racing through her head, balancing the pros and cons of helping them.

"All right," she stated after what seemed after a millennia.

"Really?" Carlos asked, almost thinking he heard wrong.

"Yes, really. I know I won't hear the end of it if I don't."

"Kelly, thank you so much," Kendall said.

"Thank yo-" James started, but Kelly cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank me after you three have a marvelous night at the ball. Leave your clothes in the closet over there. I will hem them tonight, so you can come get them in the morning."

"How do you know if you will hem them right if you can't use us as a model?" James asked.

"I made the outfits you three are wearing right now, and most of the ones you have worn in the past; I know your measurements."

Kendall, James and Carlos had the good sense to look slightly sheepish at her comment. They quickly did what they were told and ran back upstairs, calling out thank you's as they went. Kelly simply watched the three boys that she had come to love like sons run up the stairs. She hoped that this crazy plan of theirs really worked, because they deserved a night of freedom.

* * *

Kendall and Carlos jumped when James slammed the attic door and stomped into the room. It was the night of the ball and all three boys had been running around doing Kendall's aunt and cousin's biding. This was the first moment of spare time they had had all day, and it was almost 7:00 already.

James flopped down onto his bed and let out an impressive groan. The palm of his hands proceeded to come up to his face and rub his eyes.

"What did they make you do?" Carlos asked.

James shuddered, "Jo made me rub lotion on her legs. If I ever have to see a bottle of lotion again, I'll go crazy. Kendall, you better get the prince to fall in love with you so you can move into the castle and take us with you, because I am _this_ close to murdering what's left of your family."

"James, for the last time, I'm not trying to get the prince to fall in love with me. I don't even know what he looks like. I just want to get out of this place to prove a point," Kendall stated. He was sick of James insisting that he was going to go after the prince the second he got to the ball.

"Yeah, yeah," James said and waved his hand dismissively, "bet you still wouldn't turn down a kiss."

"James!" Kendall warned.

"Can you guys pick this up later? We have to see your aunt and cousins off." Carlos interjected before things could get too bad between the taller boys.

The three said nothing more as they walked down the stairs and into the main entryway. Carlos left to go and tell the stable hands to bring the carriage around. James and Kendall soon heard the clomping of hooves outside the door followed by Carlos' own footsteps as he reentered the house.

"The carriage is outside waiting for them," Carlos said once he had closed the door behind him, "and I told them to ready another for us."

Kendall and James nodded.

A few minutes later Jo and Camille walked down the stairs, followed by their mother. Jo was wearing a light green strapless dress. The dress hugged her body, showing off her curves, before the ruffles took over at just below the waist. Camille was also wearing a strapless dress, but hers was a sea-foam green color. It looked like a typical princess gown, with layers and layers of sparkling fabric.

Kendall thought they looked fine, but if they opened their mouths, their chances of getting the prince would probably disappear.

James and Carlos opened the double doors, allowing his cousins and aunt to exit the mansion. Kendall raced after them, beating them to the carriage and opened that door. His cousins swiftly stepped into the carriage, not sparing him a second glance. His aunt, though, stopped just before the door.

"We will be back at 12:30. I expect you to be ready for us when we arrive back. Do not keep us waiting outside."

"Yes, ma'am," Kendall said, nodding. His aunt stepped into the carriage and he closed the door behind her. He waved at the driver, letting the man know to leave. Kendall walked back into the mansion and the three of them watched as the carriage disappeared from their view. As soon as it was out of sight, they ran for their tuxedoes.

* * *

They made it to the ball without any major hiccups, except for an upset Katie when she had found them scrambling to put their tuxes on in the kitchens. That alone made Kendall wary. It was about 8:00 as the three stepped into the grand ballroom.

The room was huge. There were at least four separate staircases, one of which lead to the royal family's thrones up on a balcony, seven large glass windows and one exit into an extravagant garden. Kendall didn't know where to start.

He looked up to the balcony where the three thrones were seated. The king and queen sat in their seats watching the festivities and every so often turned to talk to one another. The third seat, which Kendall assumed belonged to the prince, was empty.

_He must be mingling_, Kendall thought, _after all, he threw this ball to find a partner._

"Let's go down to the dance floor!" Carlos practically yelled. He was overflowing with excitement.

"I can't believe this actually worked!" James said and followed Carlos down the stairs.

"Hey! The night's not over yet. There is still plenty that can and probably will go wrong."

"Don't be a spoil sport. This was mostly all your idea anyway, Kendall. So shut up and have some fun. Go dance with somebody," James stated and followed Carlos into the crowd of well-dressed people, leaving Kendall alone.

"Don't forget! We need to leave at midnight!" Kendall yelled after them. He didn't know whether or not they heard him, though.

Kendall sighed and smoothed his hands over his jacket. Kelly really had done a fantastic job with the tailoring. Somehow, she had even managed to get them all dress shoes, or a pair of Kendall's favorite shoes, Vans, for him.

The blond stood there for a moment feeling extremely awkward. He had no idea what to do. A tap on the shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. A tall boy with sandy hair smiled at him.

"Would you care to dance?" the boy asked.

Kendall blushed, "Um, sure."

The boy smiled and led Kendall out onto the dance floor. The man put one hand on Kendall's waist and directed one of Kendall's onto his shoulder, then grasped Kendall's free hand in his own. Soon, they were dancing.

"You dance rather well," the boy commented. Kendall blushed at the compliment. "May I ask your name?"

"Kendall. Yours?"

"Jett."

The song ended just as the taller had answered.

"Thank you for the dance," Kendall said and tried to pull away, but Jett held onto his hand.

"Would you stay for another?" he asked, staring down at Kendall. Kendall didn't want to. He was getting a weird vibe from Jett's eyes, like they were studying every bit of him. He didn't like it.

"No. I really need to go find my friends," Kendall said and tugged himself out of the man's grasp, "Thank you for the dance though. It was very nice to meet you, Jett." With that, Kendall ran off the dance floor in search of Carlos or James.

He found Carlos first over by the steps. Kendall was about to go talk to him, but stopped when he saw how the boy was vibrantly talking and waving his arms around. There was a huge smile on his face. He looked as though he was having the time of his life. Kendall was shocked to see Carlos talking to another boy, who was clearly amused by whatever Carlos was telling him. The boy was slightly taller than Carlos with light brown hair and soft eyes. He wondered who the boy was. Kendall could hear their laughter, and he didn't want to disrupt that, so he went in search of James.

James was on the other side of the ballroom, slow dancing with a girl. The girl had her head tucked underneath James' chin and James' arms were wrapped around her waist. Kendall watched them for a moment and was shocked to see that the girl's black hair had red streaks running through it. He smiled at that. Kendall, not wanting to disturb his other friend, made his way out into the gardens.

The blond simply wandered for a while, enjoying the beauty of the flowers, before settling down on the bank of a small stream. There were small fish swimming around in circles, playing with each other in the water. Kendall smiled and watched as the little fish played. Before long, Kendall was humming quietly to himself, softly singing a line here or there, skimming through the songs in his memory that suited his mood at the moment. He wasn't quite sure if tonight was everything he thought it was going to be.

Kendall didn't know how long he sat there, just that he almost fell into the water when someone came up behind him and said, "You have a lovely voice."

Kendall was quickly on his feet and turned to face the stranger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the man said.

"It's all right. I was lost in thought." Kendall said before really looking at who he was talking to. He was shorter with dark brown, almost black hair. He had a crooked half-smile on his face that seemed to go perfectly with his chocolate eyes. The blond thought that the stranger was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"A penny for your thoughts, then?" He asked and sat down on the bank right next to where the blond had been sitting moments ago. Kendall debated with himself for a moment before plopping down next to the man.

"I guess I had really high expectations for what tonight would be like and so far, what I have experienced tonight isn't living up to my imagination."

"I would have to agree with you on that," the brunet said, sighing a little.

"At least my friends are happy. They both found someone tonight," Kendall stated, looking down. He hadn't meant for that to come out sounding so bitter.

"So you came here tonight looking for someone?" The brunet asked, "Anyone specific?"

"Not really," Kendall wasn't quite sure which question he was answering, but his answer seemed to appease the brunet.

"Me too."

"What?"

"I came here tonight looking for someone as well."

"Oh, have you found them yet?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps," the brunet said and looked Kendall straight in the eyes. Before Kendall knew what was happening, they were leaning towards each other. He was going to kiss a total stranger, heck, he had just spilled his guts to a total stranger, so kissing one couldn't be quite as bad.

The blond had felt the slightest whisper of lips on his when he heard a gong. The first gong was followed by a second and a third, all the way to twelve. It was midnight.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said pulling back, "I have to go."

Kendall stood up and brushed some dirt from his pants, not noticing that the other man had stood up as well.

"Wait," he said and grabbed Kendall's arm, "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave. If I'm late, things will be very, very bad." Kendall said and ripped his arm out of the shorter's grasp. He quickly started back through the gardens. He needed to get James and Carlos and get back before his family discovered they had gone.

"Wait! Can't I at least get your name?" the brunet shouted, but his voice was lost in the garden. Before he could think about it too much, the brunet took off after the blond.

Kendall made it back to the ballroom and ran to James, who was still slow dancing, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go! It's midnight!"

"Crap. I'm sorry, but I have to go," James said to the girl and kissed her hand before running after Kendall.

"Wait!" the girl yelled behind them, but her voice was lost among the crowds.

James and Kendall ran up to Carlos, who was now dancing with the boy.

"Carlos, I'm sorry, but we have to go," James said.

Carlos' eyes saddened, but he nodded. He turned to the boy he had been dancing with and said, "I have to go, I'm sorry, but tonight was wonderful." With that, Carlos kissed his cheek and took off after his friends up the stairs.

Kendall was in such a rush that he didn't even notice when his shoe fell off on the way up the stairs, nor did he notice how the brunet had picked it up with a look in determination in his eyes.

They made it to the carriage and hopped inside, telling the driver to get them home as fast as possible.

As soon as they had reached the doors, clothes went flying, only then did Kendall notice he was missing a shoe. They ran down into the kitchens, and changed their clothes back into the ones they had on before the ball. Kelly looked relieved to see them and simply shook her head as they changed and called out thank you's.

The boys made it back to the door just in time to see the other carriage pull up and angry family members get out. They opened the doors and watched as Jo stomped into the manor, followed closely by Camille and his aunt.

"I can't believe he would just disappear in the middle of his own party like that!" Jo practically screamed as she headed up to her rooms. "I do not want to be disturbed!" she yelled and slammed the door shut. Camille and his aunt followed close behind her and went into their own rooms without even looking at the three boys.

Kendall, James and Carlos dragged themselves up into the attic, too tired to talk about the ball, but each fell asleep with a smile on their face thinking about the ones they had found that night.

* * *

"Please, Dad," Logan begged, "I just need a chance to find him!"The king stared down at his son. He could clearly see that the boy was swallowing his pride, begging even.

"You had one conversation with this boy. You didn't even ask his name or where he was from. He may not even be from this kingdom."

"I don't care! I will find him!"

"You don't even know where to start looking, Son. What are you going to do, go around to every household in the kingdom and demand to see every male inside?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'll do!" Logan said excitedly.

"Logan, you can't do that."

"Sure I can. He left behind his shoe. I can make some sort of contest out of it. If the shoe fits, I will court them and hopefully marry them," the prince stated.

"Fine, but there has to be more than one person in the kingdom with that size shoe. What will you do when the shoe fits someone else first?" the king asked.

"Dad, the shoe thing is just an excuse to see everyone in the household. If it fits someone else first, I will tell them that they are not the one I remember and that they have lovely feet or something! Please, Dad, I just need a chance to find him."

The king could tell that his son was frantic at this point. Whoever this mystery boy was had his son tied up in knots. Quite frankly, his son reminded him of himself when he had first met his queen.

He sighed, "Very well, have your contest, but do not take it out of the kingdom."

"Thank you, Dad!" Logan yelled. He flung his arms around his father and hugged him tightly. The king simply stood there. Logan had not hugged him in years. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around his son and smiled. It was good to see his little prince so happy.

"Thank you, Dad," Logan said again, before racing out of the room to plan. The king watched him go with a smile on his face. His son was finally happy again.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Carlos said the next afternoon, "we all met someone, but we were all too stupid to give them our names or ask for theirs in return?"

"Yup."

"That sounds right," Kendall said.

"I guess we just so happy to have found someone we liked there, it just slipped our minds," James stated.

"Or we are all just idiots," Kendall said.

"That too."

They were sitting at the base of the stairs during one of their rare moments of downtime when the doorbell rang.

"Why does the doorbell only seem to ring when we are on the stairs?" Carlos asked.

"I have no clue," Kendall said and stood up to get the door. He was surprised to see the penguin man who had delivered the invitations to the ball standing at the doorstep.

"Hello, please come in," Kendall said standing back from the door as the man entered. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I am here to find the prince's future husband," the man stated.

"Husband? Why would you look here?"

"I am merely going through every estate that was listed on the invitations list in order to find the gentleman the captivated our young prince last night." The man gestured to the carriage behind him. Kendall practically fell over when he saw who stepped out of it. It was the brunet from last night holding his black shoe he lost. The brunet was followed by two others that Kendall also recognized from last night.

"If you would be so kind as to gather every male in the household and bring them here," the man said. Kendall nodded and ran from the door before the prince could see him.

James and Carlos were staring at the man in wonder. They had obviously heard what he had said, but they didn't understand why Kendall looked so freaked out all of a sudden.

"What's going on, Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

Before Kendall could answer, his aunt and cousins exited their rooms at the same moment the prince and his two companions entered the mansion. Kendall's ears practically split from the shriek Jo emitted when she saw the prince.

"I knew it! I knew you would come for me!" Jo yelled and ran down the stairs, pushed Kendall, James and Carlos out of the way in the process.

"I didn't come for you," the prince said as Jo tried to throw herself at him, "I came for the man I met last night in the gardens. And you are obviously not that man."

Kendall, Carlos and James started laughing from their spots on the stairs, finally drawing attention to themselves.

The blond felt his face heat up as the prince's eyes scanned over him in recognition.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kendall asked after a moment since the prince hadn't said anything yet.

The prince smiled, "I was wondering what your name was."

"Kendall."

The prince smiled and walked over to where Kendall was still sitting on the floor. The prince offered Kendall his hand and helped him to his feet, "My name is Logan."

"I know the prince's name," Kendall said smiling, "but apparently, I didn't know what he looks like."

"Now you do," Logan said, "Would you like your shoe back?"

Kendall chuckled, "Yes, I would."

Kendall watched as the prince lowered himself down onto one knee and removed the tattered piece of leather Kendall wore around the mansion and replaced it with the black shoe from last night. Kendall smiled at the perfect fit.

"I have another question for you while I am down here."

"Yes?"

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my prince?" Logan asked and pulled a ring out of his back pocket.

"Yes, yes I would," Kendall said and smiled as the ring was slipped onto his finger.

Kendall was so engrossed in his own little world that he had forgotten about his aunt.

"No! I will not allow this! This simply isn't right!" his aunt yelled.

Logan stood up from the floor and brushed off his pants, "I believe I am the one who gets to decide whether or not this is right." He shot an icy glare at his aunt who was wise enough to stop there.

Kendall smiled as Logan took his hand. They turned around to find James holding his mystery girl and Carlos hugging his mystery guy.

"Kendall, this is Dak, my cousin," Logan said, gesturing to the boy from last night, "and Lucy, his sister."

His friends also seemed to be it their own little worlds because they didn't react to the introductions at all.

"Come on, Kendall, let's go home," Logan said and lead them out the door and into the carriage.

* * *

The next few weeks were vey chaotic for Kendall. He had completely moved into the palace, along with Katie, Kelly, and the other servants who worked for Kendall's aunt. They had all been offered well-paying jobs at the castle. With all of the servants gone, Kendall's aunt and cousins had been forced to start doing things for themselves. Kendall thought karma was funny like that.

What things he owned had been transferred to his new room, which was across the hall from Logan's. He and Logan often spent the night in the other's room, curled up against each other. They hadn't had sex yet. Kendall had wanted to wait for their wedding night, but he wasn't adverse to doing other things, and Logan enjoyed doing those other things to and with him.

James and Carlos had moved in with Dak and Lucy who shared a part of their Father's land down the road. The six of them frequently hung out at the castle, but much of the time was spent getting to know their significant other.

Kendall and Logan spent most of their free time out in the garden where they first met. They would sit under the trees nearby or roll up their pants and stick their feet in the pond and just talk.

Kendall learned little things about Logan like his favorite color was red, but he could be persuaded to favor green if it was just the right shade, he hated the small forks he had to use during etiquette lessons (he never understood why one fork wasn't okay), and that he had always wanted a beagle, but his mom had never let him have one. He also learned bigger things like Logan was afraid of small spaces because he had once gotten separated from his parents when they were visiting a relative and gotten lost down in the basement of the castle. When they had found him, he had been hidden between two support pillars, shivering and wet. Logan wasn't a big fan of the dark for the same reason.

Kendall told Logan what he could remember about his parents, and about his aunt and cousins. He told him about Carlos and James and Katie. He told Logan about Kelly and how she was basically like a mother to them. He and Logan told each other everything, until there was nothing left to tell.

Kendall thought that he had never felt closer to anyone in his life.

* * *

A few weeks after Kendall had settled into the castle, he and Logan were in his room talking, intertwined on the bed, and occasionally kissing, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Logan called, untangling his legs from the blonds'. The penguin man—whose name was Gustavo—entered the room.

"There is a woman in the entryway wishing to speak to Kendall," Gustavo said.

"To me?" Kendall asked. He didn't know who would be visiting him. James and Carlos knew to come right up, so who was it?

"Do you want me to go with you?" Logan asked.

"No, it's fine," Kendall said and got off the bed. He made his way out of the bedroom and down to where the mystery lady was waiting.

"Hello, Kendall," Camille said as he entered the room.

Kendall stopped. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything that I had done to you."

"What made you think that I would believe you?" Kendall asked.

"I guess I just hoped you would. I realized what we put you through these past few weeks. Having to work for ourselves is harder than I thought. I can't imagine what it was like for you, even more so with the way we treated you. I wanted to say I was sorry for the things I did. I can only apologize for what I did. I doubt you will ever get an apology from Mom or Jo."

"Look, Camille, I realize that life harder for you now, but I don't think you understand what we went through. I appreciate that you apologized, but it still doesn't change the fact that you treated us like crap. Maybe one day, I can forgive you, but the wounds are a little too fresh to forgive right now. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I understand," Camille said.

"We can always try and fix it though," Kendall said with a small smile. If she was willing to come down here and apologize, she must want to fix this.

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"How about you visit every couple weeks or so? We can have lunch and just talk?"

"That…that sounds great. Thank you, Kendall."

Kendall just nodded and smiled as Camille left. The smile fell off his face as soon as she was out of sight. The blond turned around and put his hands on his hips.

"You can come out, Logan, I know you're there."

Logan came out from around the corner with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi, Ken," Logan said.

"You couldn't keep your nose in your own business for all the beagles in the world, can you?" Kendall asked shaking his head.

Logan sensed that he wasn't in trouble and went to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Nope. Why in the world would I want that many beagles?" Logan asked as Kendall wrapped his arms back around him.

Kendall snorted. Logan could feel his smirk on top of his head.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah, Kendall?"

"I love you," Kendall said.

Logan gasped lightly. It was the first time Kendall had said that to him.

"I love you, too, Ken," Logan said.

Kendall smiled and brought his lips down to the prince's in a soft kiss.

* * *

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

"I do," Kendall said and smiled.

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your prince."

Kendall and Logan didn't have to be told twice. People cheered as their lips met, but for that moment, all Kendall could feel and hear was Logan.

"I love you," he whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you, too."

The wedding wasn't huge. They hadn't wanted a people who didn't know them there, just friends and family.

The next few hours were filled with cake, dancing, laughter, and wine. Or at least, Carlos and James were filled with wine. They went around telling anyone who would listen embarrassing stories about Kendall.

Around seven Kendall and Logan managed to leave the party to go their honeymoon. Their bags had already been packed inside the carriage.

Kendall sighed as he climbed into the carriage that would take them to the cabin where they were going to spend their honeymoon. They had decided on nothing extravagant, because that was how they had met, away from all the extravagance of the ball, and that's how they wanted their first time to be.

Logan grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers and the carriage started to move. An hour later, they had made it to their destination.

The cabin was nestled into the woods, along a small river. Kendall thought it couldn't be more perfect.

They set their bags inside the door and shucked of the jackets to their coats. Kendall was suddenly very nervous. He had already developed a nervous habit of playing with the wedding ring on his finger. Logan seemed to sense it and wrapped his arms around the blond. He grasped Kendall's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you," Logan said and placed a small kiss on Kendall's lips.

"I love you, too," Kendall said, returning the kiss.

At first, the kiss was light, but it soon turned lustful, almost needy.

"Logan, can we…?" Kendall trailed off, but Logan understood what he was saying. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand again since they had both ended up in the blond's hair and led him down the hall and into the master bedroom.

Logan closed the door behind them, even though they were the only ones in the house, and turned to Kendall. The blond was standing in the middle of the room, holding onto his arm.

"Kendall, there is nothing to be nervous about. You know that right?" Logan asked.

"I know that. It's just—I don't want to disappoint you."

Logan walked over and ran his hand over Kendall's cheek, "You could never disappoint me, Ken."

Kendall smiled at the nickname and leaned into Logan's hand.

"Should we take our clothes off then?" Kendall asked bluntly.

Logan chuckled, "If you want. I don't want to force you into anything since we haven't actually been dating very long."

"Logan, you are not forcing me into anything. I wanted to marry you because even though I've only known you for seven months, it feels so much longer than that. I know sex comes with marriage, and if I wasn't ready for it, I would have waited. I'm just nervous because I've never done this before."

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I know."

Soon, their tuxedoes lay on the floor. The newlyweds had climbed into the bed and were now re-familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies. They had done other things within the past six months, but they had never gone all the way. Soft moans slipped out of their mouths as hands roamed, finding weak spots. Logan had settled himself between Kendall's legs and was now slowly pushing down on Kendall, creating a friction that had them both moaning at the feeling.

"Log-Logan, I want you," Kendall managed to sputter out between kisses.

The brunet nodded and brought two fingers up to Kendall's mouth. Kendall took them in and sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around them, watching Logan's face the whole time.

Before long, Kendall was properly prepared and Logan was slowly sliding into him. Logan moaned at the feeling of being surrounded. He wanted to move, but held back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment," Kendall said. Logan could feel Kendall's grip on his shoulders tighten, "Move."

Logan pulled back and thrust forward. Kendall arched up towards him as he repeated the motion.

Kendall gasped, "There, Logie. Hit there again."

Logan shifted a bit, and moved again. Kendall keened out in pleasure.

Logan connected their lips and brought his hand down to Kendall's shaft in order to stroke him in tempo with his thrusts.

Soon, both boys were coming. Logan kissed Kendall again and slowly pulled out of him. He gathered the blond onto his arms and he heard the blond sigh as he snuggled into Logan's chest.

"I love you, my prince."

"I love you, too, Kendall," Logan said and kissed the top of his head.

Both boys drifted off into the world of dreams with small grins on their faces.


End file.
